


Shiver

by leftfoottrapped (miikkaa_xx)



Category: EXO (Band), JYJ - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - School, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Femslash, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 18:30:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miikkaa_xx/pseuds/leftfoottrapped
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chen goes girlfriend hunting and comes out with the most unexpected one. (Rule 63; Schoolgirls AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shiver

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yamtempura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamtempura/gifts).



> because you guys need more crackships in your lives - again, much thanks to Jenn for letting me partake in her schoolgirls'verse.
> 
>  _other fics in this 'verse_ :  
> [Worst Girlfriend](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1041416) (Kris/Tao) by [Jenn](http://archiveofourown.org/users/yamtempura/pseuds/yamtempura/works).  
> [Life Plan](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1055498) (Kris/Suho/Tao) by [Jenn](http://archiveofourown.org/users/yamtempura/pseuds/yamtempura/works).  
> [Fight the Feelin'](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1057311) (Changmin/Yunho) by [yours truly](http://archiveofourown.org/users/miikkaa_xx/pseuds/leftfoottrapped/works).
> 
>  **warnings:** rule 63, femslash, language, explicit sex including dirty talk, oral, rimming, implied chen/others, side sutaoris, unbeta'd - feel free to point out any errors in prose and/or characterisation.

-

Chen takes Chinese class for the cute girls. She supposes she should be less shallow about these choices, but honestly, if Joonmin – her best friend since childhood – can have an English tutorial to seduce girls, then Chen has every right to be checking out Luhan while she recites her tones.

Unfortunately, Luhan only has eyes for Minseokie, and misses all the ways Chen is leering at her over her textbook. Chen supposed it doesn’t _really_ matter. Luhan isn’t the only cute girl.

 _But she’s the one I want_. Chen would just have to turn her attention to – say – pretty Krissie and her prettier girlfriend Tao in the corner.

As if telepathic, Joonmin sends her a text. Checking her phone, Chen sighs. _Don’t be a slut in Chinese class and leave Kris alone. I’ve almost got her._

Or not. Shifting in her seat, Chen looks around, flicking her gaze over Zhou Mi next to cute Henry and at Yixing who’s whispering to Minseok. They wouldn’t do. It had to be Luhan in this class.

-

The last girl she had seduced in school had been last week in the music room. Chen doesn’t remember her name now, but she had straight, brown hair and uncertain eyes and the softest kisses. They pressed fleetingly over Chen’s mouth, and Chen’s skin had been in goose bumps over how each sensation skimmed over her and fell away.

Chen had to encourage her – which is not what she wanted at all, but orgasms call – and the girl, Bae-something, eventually slid her pretty pianist fingers inside of Chen and fucked her long and slow, pushing Chen into a toe-curling orgasm that had her sated, eyes half-lidded as she saw the girl stroke herself off over her panties and getting them damp as she orgasmed.

‘Thanks,’ Chen remembers telling her, kissing her cheek, before unlocking the door and leaving in time to eat parfaits with Joonmin.

(Also just in time for Joonmin’s critique on her love life: ‘I don’t know how you stand it. I get too frustrated if I have to work that hard with so little reward.’ Well. Chen couldn’t have everything.)

-

Chen thinks she can sense it in Luhan, the same way she can sense it in Joonmin, and in herself. This urge to control, urge to pin down and wreck open and dominate.

Joonmin – Chen knows – likes to do it with words. When Chen watches Joonmin seduce Kris and Tao, it’s the way she smiles, lets her eyes curve up, varies the loudness of her voice – from command to whisper and back again.

It’s why Joonmin simply won’t do for Chen. Chen can read her too well, can predict every trick Joonmin is going to use on her, how the words will fall or be picked up again for seduction.

Luhan, though. Luhan isn’t a girl with words. Luhan could hold Chen down and scrape her teeth down Chen’s throat and leave bruises on Chen’s hips. Luhan could say awful, filthy, horrible things in Chen’s ear and grind up against her until Chen comes.

Luhan could be the one to break Chen, as she so desperately craves.

-

It takes a better part of the year to make Luhan notice her. Minseok has some sort of monopoly on Luhan’s eyes, hands, voice – but Chen makes a compelling argument with her petite form, hair cropped short and cute around her wide-smiling face.

There are – of course – girls in between. Chen doesn’t seduce monogamously.

Eunsook has her fun with Chen in a closet, talking to her evenly, her breath never hitching even when Chen gets on her knees, lifting up Eunsook’s skirt to lick up at her cunt. She’s like Joonmin in that way – all soft words and platonic touches, playing around with prey, but Chen is too much sharp-toothed predator to fall for it. Still, Eunsook dirty talks her quietly into an orgasm that has Chen’s knees shaking, and it takes an entire minute for her to catch her breath.

Another notable hook up is, of course, Gwiboon, who slams Chen up against a bathroom stall and smears lipstick all over her neck. Gwiboon is ruthless as she fingerfucks Chen until she’s keening gloriously into a multiple orgasm, fingers clawing at the metal behind her because Gwiboon won’t let her touch. Just for a moment, Chen had thought she found true love – in the complete, practical way Gwiboon tore into her and took what she wanted – but then she sees Gwiboon smile over at Eunsook and Junghee, and Chen realizes (with bitter disappointment) that Gwiboon’s heart is already taken.

-

Sometimes she meets up with Joonmin and the jealousy festers in her chest even when she teases Joonmin on her two girlfriends.

It’s the way Kris and Tao are gentle with her and love her for all her flaws, all her quirks and neuroticisms. It’s the way they love Joonmin the way _Chen_ loves Joonmin, except Chen can’t kiss Joonmin as softly as Tao can, can’t blush as easily as Kris, can’t fit all perfect and pliant under Joonmin’s hands.

Still, Chen reaches over and tangles their fingers together, smiling up at Joonmin, because Joonmin is happy. Very, very happy, even if she doesn’t know it yet, and Chen wants that for her more than anything, even if she can’t say it.

Joonmin squeezes their fingers and smiles back; bright, lovely.

-

Chen walks inside the music room with Luhan – _finally_ – in tow the same time she sees Joonmin kiss Mina at the piano bench.

She’s confused – _what about Tao? What about Kris?_ – but recovers smoothly, sliding a hand around Luhan’s petite waist and turning right back around, murmuring, ‘the history classroom has a better view,’ into the girl’s ear.

Luhan _does_ hold her down, but that’s all she does. Splayed out over the teacher’s desk, skirt flipped back and uniform shirt pushed all the way to her collarbone, Chen’s skin is all exposed for Luhan’s sharp nails as she scrapes them over Chen’s sides, pinning her hips down and teasing the inside of her thigh with nips and bites.

It makes Chen’s back arch, her eyes fluttering shut, the pain rerouting itself in her body to shoot straight into her cunt. It’s not enough though – Chen doesn’t break. She comes of course, with the quick finger-fucking she gets from Luhan’s elegant hand, her thumb slip-sliding over Chen’s clit until Chen drenches her with slick.

Afterwards, Luhan leaves a nipping kiss on Chen’s mouth like a goodbye, as if this entire thing was _her_ idea, and the arrogance of it has Chen simultaneously furious and wanting – a ghost of the dominance she craves, but it’s not enough.

No one in this school was enough. Not the way Chen wants it. So she dresses herself up, wandering down the empty hallways of school, and texts Joonmin: _what do you think you’re doing?_

A few minutes of waiting and still Joonmin doesn’t reply. The stubborn girl. Chen frowns when she reaches the music room and finds it empty. Hopefully, Joonmin’s gone back to Tao and Kris. Of course the moment she realizes she could have something good in her life, she throws it back on its face.

Chen sighs, and calls Joonmin’s number this time. The trials of a best friend.

-

For the next little while, Chen doesn’t do anything. She studies, she gets good grades, she sings all the way up into the rafters with her voice, practicing for a vocal competition coming up next month, and judges Joonmin for making her own life harder for herself.

‘Did you know Yunnie is dating that Changmin girl now?’ she says, licking her spoon clean. Chen raises her eyebrows

‘Are they the next couple on your list?’ she says, vaguely accusatory. Joonmin catches her tone and narrows her eyes.

‘Tao and Kris aren’t part of the plan, Chen,’ she replies succinctly. ‘I’m going to get married to a nice boy and have two kids, you _know_ that – I can’t be caught _dating_ another girl, much less two.’

‘Your plan is full of shit,’ replies Chen. ‘And you’re full of shit.’

‘What crawled up your skirt and died?’ snorts Joonmin. ‘Don’t be jealous now, Chenchen.’

For a moment, Chen considers refuting it, but Joonmin can see through her even if she can’t see the mistakes she’s making in her own life. Instead, Chen reaches over and slides her fingers over Joonmin’s knuckles, and Joonmin acquiesces to her with a sigh, opening up her palm to hold her hand.

‘What if your plan falls apart?’ asks Chen softly.

Joonmin shifts in her seat uncertainly, eyes half-lidded in thought. ‘I don’t know.’

‘Yeah,’ sighs out the other. ‘Me neither.’

-

Chen doesn’t really have a plan – just a brain and talent and hopefully some luck, but she matches Joonmin in that she does have a desire. A desire to have something who can have her and own her and understand her, but it’s no use. The closest she ever came was Gwiboon, but Gwiboon isn’t hers to keep.

Joonmin, Eunsook and Luhan and countless, endless others can sit and admire her and try to understand her – but they always seem to fall short, and Chen ponders on giving up. She’s had enough orgasms to last for a little while. Half of the fun is the seduction and temptation, holding their hand and feeling their goose bumps as Chen leads them to shadowed corners where no one will look – but Chen wants the other half too.

She thinks of Yunho and Changmin and the way Joonmin had described them once – all wrapped up in each other. Yunho and her softness and pliancy and Changmin and her sharpness and force. Maybe Changmin could give Chen what she wanted, but Changmin’s already found her pretty little thing that she loves.

 _Maybe if you just gave up on this submissive thing and just dommed girls_ , suggests her mind. _You’d be good at it – oh so good, you could wreck girls, make them sweat and cry and come at your command_. It has its own appeal, of course. She’s thought about it so many times and it always does.

‘I just want to get fucked up,’ says Chen out loud to the empty air. ‘I want someone to break me open and know me.’ _I want my body and soul to ache and hurt in the most satisfying way_. Maybe that’s what love was. Maybe Chen was asking for too much.

-

Two months before the school year ends is when Chen realizes she hasn’t been on the school rooftop before. It’s a Thursday, so Joonmin is at her English tutorial, and Chen doesn’t bother waiting around bored with nothing (and no one) to do.

She scales the stairs, ignoring the ‘area closed off’ signs, and finds the door propped open anyway, a rush of warm spring air sneaking its way into the school, laced with something tangy and acrid. Chen pushes open the door, curious, and lets it rest carefully against the makeshift doorjamb of a broken piece of concrete keeping the door open.

There’s a girl smoking alone up here. She turns when she hears Chen behind her, and Chen instantly recognizes her – all sharp angles and plush mouth, big kohl-lined eyes and black hair, her ears pierced numerous times all along the cartilage and up the ear lobe.

‘You’re not supposed to be up here,’ drawls Jaejoong, her voice oh-so-soft and husky.

‘She’s dangerous,’ Chen remembers Joonmin saying once, a long time ago, when they just came into this school. ‘Something is off about her. I can’t explain it.’

Standing in front of her like this, Chen’s skin prickles with unease, but she doesn’t leave. ‘So why are you here?’ she challenges.

Jaejoong smiles instead of replying and takes a long drag from her cigarette before blowing out a smoke ring, then another. It’s playful, like she’s trying to tempt Chen closer. Two meters away, Chen feels safe waving the smoke away and looking at her.

The uniform is form fitting – small waist, a curve to her hips, and tits that are perfectly proportional, topped off with a beautiful face and dark hair in a messy bob cut that swings around her neck. She’s fucking gorgeous and Chen’s thighs clench together.

‘You’re cute,’ says Jaejoong, taking one step, then another – all pale skin and dark eyes. ‘What’s your name?’

‘Kim Jeongae,’ replies Chen easily, her head tilting up when she realizes Jaejoong has at least five centimeters on her. ‘Most people call me Chen.’ She smiles, aiming for harmless.

Jaejoong brings the cigarette closer, held between two perfectly manicured fingers, offering. ‘You smoke, Chen?’

‘No, it’d ruin my voice,’ says Chen, dizzily aware of how overwhelming Jaejoong is right up next to her and how the ash dripping from the cigarette is going to burn through Chen’s skirt if it gets any closer.

‘That’d be a pity. You have a nice, throaty voice, don’t you?’ Jaejoong’s hand is cold when it lands on the side of Chen’s neck, her sharp thumbnail skimming beside the jugular. Chen’s heart skips a beat, adrenaline bursting into her system at the touch. Jaejoong dabs the middle of her bottom lip with her tongue, something glinting from the hollow of her mouth.

‘I’m a singer,’ says Chen, voice a little shaky. ‘What the fuck are you?’

Jaejoong’s eyelids droop in contemplation, revealing the long thick strokes of eyeliner and the flick of mascara – all lovingly applied. ‘Oh – are you that pretty little thing that sings in the fifth floor music room?’ Chen doesn’t reply because she knows it’s not a question. Jaejoong is grinning, a row of white teeth that stuns Chen. ‘You should keep the windows closed even if it’s getting hot inside. I’ve heard you come from here.’ She gives an amused titter from her throat. ‘Slut.’

‘Like you’re any better,’ retorts Chen just as quickly. ‘Don’t you fuck anything that comes your way?’

‘What? Like _you_?’ Jaejoong throws the cigarette and uses her now free hand to untuck Chen’s uniform shirt from under her skirt. Chen balks at the suddenness but the hand on her neck suddenly tightens. ‘Don’t run away.’

Involuntarily, Chen whimpers, eyes flicking to meet Jaejoong’s glittering gaze. Jaejoong lets out a pleased laugh. ‘You’re going to be so much fun.’

With that she dips her head down and Chen meets her halfway – tip toes – to taste the acrid smoke of Jaejoong’s kiss, the heated slide of the tip of her tongue as it traces the seam of Chen’s lips before she bites down. The pain makes Chen keen, mouth falling open, but Jaejoong only nips at it some more, gets it red and swelling and hot under her lips.

When Jaejoong pulls away, she licks her mouth. ‘You look much cuter now.’ Without giving a chance for Chen to reply, she’s forcibly tilting Chen’s head back with the hand on her neck, sucking harshly at Chen’s top lip until she’s gasping enough for Jaejoong to start mapping out the planes of her mouth. Chen _feels_ it then – the roll of a piercing on Jaejoong’s tongue clicking against the tip of her teeth, and sucks the girl back in, her hands coming up to fist Jaejoong’s shirt.

There it is – the smoothness of the metal ball, the sharp point underneath, and Chen licks at it, fucking her tongue into Jaejoong’s mouth to feel it again. Jaejoong laughs from deep within her throat – the vibrations rolling right down Chen’s arched spine when Jaejoong drags her up close, _so fucking close_.

Chen moves away to breathe again, spit smeared over her bruised, swollen mouth, and Jaejoong still looks completely put together, sticking out her tongue so Chen can see the piercing. It makes her cunt flutter in _want_. ‘How’d you get that past school regulations?’

‘The teachers don’t usually go sticking their tongues into my mouth to check,’ drawls Jaejoong, and grips Chen’s hips in both her hands, forcing her backwards with a strength Chen doesn’t expect. She ends up against the wall next to the propped open door, her shoulder blades scraping harshly against the cold concrete. Jaejoong is perfectly calm as she moves her hands to unbutton Chen’s shirt, fingers steady.

It hits her then – Chen wants to fucking _ruin her_.

Surging upwards, Chen swings her arms around Jaejoong’s shoulders and sucks Jaejoong’s tongue back in her mouth. Jaejoong laughs – again – and kisses back just as fiercely as her hands finish unbuttoning Chen’s shirt and scraping her nails over Chen’s stomach and down her sides.

Chen shivers – pulling away in a gasp when Jaejoong pinches a nipple through her bra, the pain and pleasure melding inside of her. Jaejoong’s mouth is in a wicked smirk. ‘Oh – you _are_ a fucking slut for it, want someone to fucking break you.’

‘Not if you break first,’ pants Chen, but she’s losing this battle fast, and Jaejoong knows it.

‘I don’t think so,’ replies Jaejoong, twisting again and earning a sharp keen. ‘I should make you get on your fucking knees and ride your cute face.’ Chen swallows, trying to wet her suddenly dry mouth. ‘You’d look so good – your pretty little face covered in my fucking come, wouldn’t you?’

‘Fuck you,’ manages Chen, only to have her head tilted sharply back when Jaejoong grabs the back of her short hair and pulls.

‘What did you say?’ murmurs Jaejoong, her eyes half-lidded and sharp, a thigh sliding between Chen’s legs, pushing up her skirt. ‘I can feel how fucking wet you are for it, Chen. I bet I could break you open, my bitch of a slut.’

It’s the possessiveness that makes Chen exhale sharply, the arousal a punch to the gut. She doesn’t look away from the piercing eyes of Jaejoong, the way they seem to carve her open and reveal what she wants so fucking _bad_. Jaejoong pushes her thigh upwards, a harsh grind against Chen’s cunt from underneath the panties. She bucks her hips, trying to ride it, except – just as quick as the pressure comes – Jaejoong takes away.

‘I’m going to get you naked first,’ says Jaejoong, unhooking Chen’s arms from around her shoulders to push Chen’s bra, shirt, and tie off. With a swift movement, Jaejoong presses both of Chen’s wrists in one hand against the wall above Chen’s head. ‘Keep them there.’

However, the moment Jaejoong lets go, Chen curls them around Jaejoong’s shoulders, pulling her close. The disobedience has a cost – Jaejoong frowns, taking both of Chen’s wrists in a hand each and this time forcibly _slamming_ them against the wall, fingers tight enough to leave bruises. ‘I _said_ keep them there, slut, or I’ll keep holding you here until you either collapse or fucking learn.’

Chen swallows and stills entirely. Her panties are fucking soaked. Jaejoong resumes her pacifying smile, letting it ghost over her plush mouth that’s still wet and swollen from their kissing. ‘Good girl. I bet no one makes you do what they want, do they?’ She traces her hands over the hem of Chen’s skirt, sliding down the zip at the side. ‘I bet they just listen to you instead of the other way around.’ She shimmies the skirt down around Chen’s hips, letting it pool at her feet. ‘I bet they have to hold you down to get you where they want you.’ Jaejoong flicks back her own hair and runs her fingers gently along Chen’s cheekbone and past her ear into her short strands. ‘I bet they don’t know what it takes to make you obey.’

Involuntarily, Chen lets out a soft sigh, her mouth dropping open as she watches Jaejoong’s pretty face with wide eyes.

‘That’s right,’ says Jaejoong, pleased, continuing to play with the hair at Chen’s nape. ‘But I do. So, if you don’t step out of your shoes, skirt, and underwear right now, I’ll choke you until you do, understand?’

Chen obeys. Clad in just her knee high socks, her skin breaks out in goose bumps but only half of it is because of the cool air. Jaejoong turns her hands into claws, running red lines down her torso, catching her nipples sharply and making her jerk before stopping at her hips. Instead, she turns back around and catches Chen’s nipples again, before pinching them and making Chen jerk and moan.

‘I want you to turn around, pretty thing,’ says Jaejoong, her voice deceptively soft. ‘I want you to keep your hands up against the wall and stick your ass out for me. Keep your back curved and your nipples out.’

‘And if I don’t?’ whispers Chen, her voice wrecked.

‘Would you like to find out?’ asks Jaejoong, canines glinting, and it’s more ominous than her previous threats combined. With shaking knees, Chen does as told, forearms lined up against the concrete and her temple leaning against it as she spreads her legs and cants back her hips to expose her cunt.

Jaejoong makes a satisfied noise behind her. ‘Your pussy is so cute, isn’t it, Chen?’ There’s a shuffle and rustle of clothing, shoes scraping against gravel. Chen doesn’t dare look behind her. After a moment, she feels hot breath against her cunt and two hands spreading open her ass.

‘Oh god,’ keens Chen, body vibrating with anticipation. ‘Jaejoongie.’

It makes a soft sound escape Jaejoong’s mouth, and Chen doesn’t even have the awareness for that victory when Jaejoong’s _tongue_ is licking up her cunt – practised and rhythmic. It’s hot and wet and sloppy, the way Jaejoong doesn’t ever _stop_ – just keeps licking along Chen’s labia, dipping in for a taste only occasionally.

‘My clit – ’ orders Chen, except her voice is breathless and ruined. ‘Fuck. Lick my clit.’ Jaejoong scrapes her teeth against the inside of Chen’s thigh in reply.

‘I don’t want you to come yet, y’know,’ she says conversationally. ‘Let’s play a little, Chen. Twist your nipples for me; let me feel your pussy flutter around my tongue.’

Without pausing, Chen does, scraping a nail around the areola before pinching the nipple between her thumb and forefinger and tugging. A bolt of arousal shoots down her spine at the same time Jaejoong slides her tongue past her folds and inside her cunt. They both moan, and Chen doesn’t stop – keeps running her hands over her tits, teasing herself just so she can feel Jaejoong’s tongue fuck her through it, though it’s not enough, not yet.

Busy with rolling her breasts in her hands, Chen almost drops when she feels Jaejoong’s finger slide alongside her tongue inside of Chen’s pussy. ‘Oh fuck – _oh fuck_ – ’ she keens. She doesn’t get a reply, only the loud filthy noises of Jaejoong fucking open her cunt, and not tiring by any means. She keeps it rhythmic, lets Chen cant her hips screw herself onto the intrusion while she plays with her tits.

It ends suddenly when Jaejoong pulls away both hand and mouth, leaving Chen moaning after it in loss. ‘I was going to come,’ she snarls. It earns her a sharp slap to the thigh, the sting of Jaejoong’s rings on her hand making the pain more acute. Chen hisses.

‘We should’ve done this at my house,’ muses Jaejoong from behind her, ‘so I could fuck you. How would you like that, Chen? The thought of a strap on sliding into your sopping cunt and fucking you until you came one, twice, so many fucking times you’d lose track. Oh yeah – you’d be fucking wrecked. And I can go for a long time, y’know.’ The thought has Chen shivering, a stifled whimper caught in her throat, ready to erupt in a keening wail. Jaejoong slides a hand up and down her thigh, soothing. ‘But I can fucking break you here anyway.’

‘Just try,’ blurts Chen, syllables shattering over her ruined voice.

Jaejoong hums and begins to eat her out again without so much as a warning, jamming two fingers into Chen’s pussy this time, and Chen comes with a yell – ‘oh fuck – I’m gonna – oh fu – ’ Her slick spills all out of her cunt and Jaejoong _doesn’t stop_ – keeps fucking into her over-sensitized pussy with her fingers but her mouth moves back, licking a line from the tip of her cunt to her asshole.

‘Oh – Jaejoongie – ’ says Chen, but the rest of her sentence is lost in a moan when Jaejoong starts licking around the rim, flicking the tip of her tongue over the muscle and feeling it open and clench back down from stimulation. It’s fucking _filthy_ but Jaejoong doesn’t seem to care with the eager way she works it wet and loose, her mouth warm and soft, her tongue an unyielding pressure when it tries to press inside of Chen’s hole as she gets finger-fucked all the while.

It’s enough to make Chen come again, her second orgasm weaker than the first, but no less of an orgasm as she muffles her pleading against the concrete wall. She’s breathing heavily; her hips beginning to push back to the tongue-fucking Jaejoong intends to give her, unable to stop.

Jaejoong skims her other hand up the thigh and closer and closer to Chen’s ass and Chen knows it’s coming – she knows what’s going to happen, in all its filthy fucking glory. Without pause, Jaejoong's hand moves right next to her mouth and manages to slide in her first finger two knuckles deep into Chen’s asshole, licking at the fluttering muscle all around it.

‘God, your hole is so fucking cute,’ says Jaejoong, her voice fucking wrecked and Chen wishes she was in a better state of mind to be enjoying this for all it’s worth. ‘If I could, I’d bend you over and fuck your ass with my cock, until it was gaping open, while my hand would have four fingers jammed into your goddamn cunt, screwing you in both holes at once.’

Chen moans loudly – all reservations gone. ‘Fuck – oh _fuck_ – ’ She wets her mouth and succumbs to her imagination, to the feeling of Jaejoong’s fingers screwing her in her cunt like she is now, the feeling of the finger in her ass magnified tenfold, being stretched and ruined and screwed open oh-so-completely. ‘I want it – Jaejoongie, I want it – ’

‘Yeah, you fucking do,’ replies Jaejoong, twisting her fingers on both hands, screwing right deep into her pussy and up her ass, and Chen _wails_ – loud and melodic – as she comes for the third time, the force of it making her knees drop hard enough to bruise onto the concrete.

Retreating both hands, Jaejoong shuffles behind her. Weakly, Chen turns around, her back leaning against the concrete wall, and sees that Jaejoong had used her shirt and bra to cushion her knees while eating Chen’s cunt. Right now, Jaejoong is hurriedly pushing down her skirt and panties, kicking them off her ankles. A beat later, she’s looming over Chen and Chen’s back bows as she surges upwards, licks at the sopping wet cunt.

‘Yeah – let me ride your face,’ sighs out Jaejoong, doing just that, hips twisting downwards to get Chen’s tongue as deep as she can. ‘Gonna fuck myself on your face, gonna cover you in my come.’ Chen shivers and doesn’t let up, licks at the swollen heat of Jaejoong’s pussy, amazed at how wet it is, how fucking turned on Jaejoong must be – and it makes a rush of delight bloom in Chen’s chest.

 _I got her this fucking wet_ , she thinks proudly as she sucks at Jaejoong’s clit and slides two fingers into Jaejoong’s cunt, crooking them to rub against her walls until – ‘Oh – you _gorgeous fucking slut_ – ’ and Jaejoong rides her fingers down then upwards to get Chen’s tongue on her clit. ‘So good, you’re so fucking good.’

Jaejoong comes with a shout, her sticky fingers tangling into Chen’s hair as she grinds her pussy right up against Chen’s mouth, leaving rivulets of slick all down Chen’s lips and chin while she rides it out. Finally, Chen can feel the minute trembling in Jaejoong’s thigh against her cheek and Jaejoong steps away.

Blinking up at her, Chen can see a barbell stuck through Jaejoong’s bellybutton, a ring through her nipple. Jaejoong smiles lazily down at her, sliding her fingers down her toned torso to the brush of her pubic hair and tapping at the hood of her cunt. ‘Have one here too, but I didn’t wear it since I wasn’t expecting to fuck someone today.’

Chen’s mouth goes dry again, but she’s exhausted and fucked out and _broken open_ – amazed at the way Jaejoong hurts her with her hands, her words, and screws her out of her mind. ‘Wear it tomorrow then.’

Jaejoong’s eyes go half-hooded. ‘A smart pretty thing like you should know the rumours about me.’

‘That you’re a bad, bad person?’ Chen asks with a lazy grin, ‘that you string girls along until they love you too much, and then dump them in some alleyway somewhere?’

Dropping down to a crouch, Jaejoong leans forward and kisses Chen’s mouth – soft and slow – and Chen opens up without a single protest. Satisfied, Jaejoong rocks back on her heels, tilting her head: ‘You’re different, aren’t you? You only break when you want to.’

It should be alarming, the way Jaejoong can read her this easily, feel the predator in Chen, the way it slinks and wants to be pinned down with claws stronger than hers, cut open with teeth sharper than hers.

Something in Jaejoong changes, a trick of the light perhaps – but her mouth parts around a breath that is closer to a gasp than anything else. Chen reaches out, sliding her hands through Jaejoong’s hair, tugging her mouth back for another kiss – soft and maybe a little sweeter than expected.

‘I’m going to love you,’ murmurs Jaejoong against her lips.

‘Please do,’ replies Chen, already licking her chops, ready for more.

-

By the time Chen is dressed and walking home, the acrid taste of smoke still on her tongue, she finally notices the missed text and call from Joonmin and her stomach plummets. Joonmin only called for emergencies, and she hurriedly tries to contact her best friend now.

They meet up for coffee two hours later, the sky getting dark, but Joonmin isn’t crying anymore though her eyes are a little red and mouth swollen – which is explained by the fact that Chen had heard the soft voices of Tao and Kris in the background when she called.

‘I’m so, so sorry,’ apologizes Chen, tangling their hands together. ‘I should have been there.’

Joonmin shifts, hesitates, and talks – just talks, and she’s smiling, and Chen can see she’s happy, so fucking _happy_ , with the fact that Tao and Kris are back in her life now, and that her life plan was a fucking joke anyway, and she’s going to be fine.

Chen squeezes their fingers together and laughs, and Joonmin laughs in return. No, she’s going to be more than fine.

-

A month later, at the singing competition, Chen steps on stage and cups the microphone, crooning out the beginning notes of the song. Peering into the audience, she sees Joonmin sitting straight-backed and well-dressed, between a groomed Kris and prettied up Tao. With another sweep of her lashes, Chen spots the others – Luhan laughing softly next to Minseok, Junghee leaning her head against Eunsook’s shoulder while Gwiboon holds Eunsook’s hand on the other side and – oh –

Right there, in the back corner, next to pretty Yoochun and dressed in some sparkling number, Jaejoong meets her gaze all half-hooded, her mouth dragging into a slow smile as Chen hitches her voice and slides into the chorus.

-

‘Honestly, I have no idea how you two are in a stable relationship,’ says Joonmin over her hot chocolate, peeking out at the light snowfall from the window. ‘It’s been half a year. Jaejoong doesn’t date anyone for more than a month.’

‘We fit,’ says Chen succinctly. ‘I think she’s trying to teach me how to dominate _her_ in bed, but I’m not experienced enough yet. Isn’t that cute? We’re going to break each other.’

Furrowing her brows, Joonmin nevertheless relents. It’s an old topic anyway. ‘Fine, fuck each other up. It seems to be working so far. But I still think she should learn to dress herself… more.’

‘It was just a nipple slip,’ replies Chen soothingly. ‘C’mon, didn’t you think the blue piercing was pretty?’

Joonmin makes a garbled noise of embarrassment, ducking her head down to drink from her hot chocolate and doesn’t meet Chen’s eye when she talks: ‘Maybe Tao should get one. A piercing. Nipple, I mean.’

Chen smiles. She knew Joonmin would come around eventually.

-

**Author's Note:**

> yay, more practise at writing femslash! if you gave this fic a shot, thanks for reading - and I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
